


Favor

by mskullgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Ramsay is his own warning, this is as fluffy as its gonna get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskullgirl/pseuds/mskullgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "I would like to read a fic where Ramsay has obviously (even to Reek) fallen in love with Reek, and shows it in mostly gentle ways although he doesn't suddenly change personalities or something... perhaps he just comes to prefer giving rewards and treats instead of so many punishments?</p><p>Yes, a convincingly fluffy torture-loving psychopath, and the broken pet that responds to him eagerly despite everything that has been done to him. Bonus for some smut thrown in, where Reek is able to feel some pleasure and maybe even a kind of release at Ramsay's attentions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickdreamsaremadeofthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamsaremadeofthis/gifts).



    Reek had been tough to train but in the end he had learned. Not only that, but he went above and beyond what Ramsay had expected of him. Instead of merely accepting beatings, he now obediently handed his master the whip and curled over to expose his vulnerable back. When he was scared (which was nearly always) instead of flinching away from Ramsay he cuddled up closer, nuzzling against his lord's shoulder affectionately. It was strangely endearing, this version of Reek. Honestly Ramsay hadn't given much thought to what he would do with the creature once he was finally obedient. He couldn't kill him; he was still far too valuable for that. He had considered locking him up in the dungeons. Once he threatened just that when reek disobeyed him in some way. The look of sheer terror was intoxicating as were the desperate please that fell from Reek's cracked lips.

   "Please master don't send Reek away. I will be good! Good Reek, obedient Reek. Want to serve you please!" That was the first time Reek had voluntarily fallen to his knees and took his master's cock in his mouth, lapping and sucking eagerly, big eyes looking up imploringly. Though he didn't show it, Ramsay dismissed all thoughts of locking his pet up.

  
    After that Ramsay's subtly changed. At dinner he took to slipping Reek choice cuts of meat from his own plate just to see the little creatures eyes grow wide with gratitude. He drank in the whimpered words of thanks as well as the timid gestures of affection. Plus it didn't hurt that Reek always made sure to expressed his gratitude when they returned to Ramsay's chambers. Often times the servant was naked on the bed on his hands and knees before Ramsay could even close the door. He did not scream or resist anymore, he would spread his legs or drop to his knees without a word of protest. Oddly enough Ramsay found the willingness almost as enticing as resistance. As the days passed he grew increasingly fond of his dull little pet. But at night, when he thought Ramsay was asleep Reek would sob quietly, thin arms wrapped around himself as he lay curled on the floor.The next day he would act the perfect little whore although his eyes were oddly dull and glassy.

  
    It bothered Ramsay for reasons he could not quite understand. Why should his pet cry so? He did not fuck him mercilessly as he once did, more often then not he let Reek take him in his mouth instead. The act was humiliating and probably uncomfortable but surely not painful. And really, was being taken like a woman so horrible? It couldn't be nearly as bad as the flaying knife or the cross. Yet none of those punishments made Reek cry wail like that.

  
    "Does it hurt so terribly?" Ramsay asked one day, buried deeply within his pet. Reek blinked up at him in confusion, big eyes ever so slightly glazed with tears.

  
    "My lord I don't understand."

  
    "This, Reek." Ramsay said impatiently, rolling his hips forward a bit. "Does it pain you when we do this?" Reek bit his lip, trying to think of the best way to respond.

  
    "Not as much as before my lord." he said hesitantly.

  
    "But it still causes you pain?" Ramsay pressed. "Answer me truly Pet." Reek looked genuinely confused.

  
    "Isn't that what master wants? Unless he would rather something else. If Master wishes it-." Ramsay did fuck him hard then to stop the infernal rambling. He tried to enjoy the muffled sounds of pain his pet made whenever he moved but the sound wasn't as sweet as it once had been.

* * *

 

    Roose Bolton wasn't surprised by much but the sight of his bastard hunched over a great stack of books in the library was enough the rattle him. The image itself was a bit ridiculous; the broad shouldered, common looking boy, flipping through the pages.

  
    "I wasn't entirely sure you could read." He drawled, pulling Ramsay from his task. The surprise increased when instead of spewing insults at him the boy merely glared before turning back to his work.

  
    "How do you pleasure a lover?" He asked suddenly, not looking up. Roose blinked at him.

  
    "What?"

  
    "That fat sow of yours squeals at all hours of the night. I assume you have some idea what you're doing."

  
    "Are you a blushing virgin now?" Roose asked sarcastically. Indeed a slight pink flush had begun to cover his son's face.

  
    "Forget it." Ramsay mumbled darkly, sweeping past him, an armful of books clutched to his chest. Roose stood in place for a minuet unsure of what had just occurred.

  
    "Bad blood." He decided at last. "Affects the brain."


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gets advice from Reek I, Myranda, and the miller's wife. They all have very different takes on the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first exchange is a flashback. Ramsay would be about 15 then. Afterwards everything is in present tense.

    “No no no!” Heke said irritably. “Slow down, she isn’t going anywhere.”

  
    “What do you care?” Ramsay snapped at him, sweat beading on his forehead. The girl beneath him was a fast runner and it had taken them hours to track her down and strike her unconscious. Ramsay’s patience had worn thin and he intended to claim what he had been after.

  
    “Ow!” The boy shrieked as his companion grabbed him by the hair, tugging him away from the girl.

  
    “You’ll never please a woman that way.” He said, undoing his own trousers.

  
    “That’s not fair!” Ramsay snapped, his cock hanging heavy and red between his legs. “I get her first! And what does it matter anyways?”

  
    “Mind your nasty tongue.” Heke chided him, sinking down and pushing into the girl in one, practiced motion. “Come here and watch now. See you need to take your time, don’t just rut like an animal. Aye it may not matter now but in a few years, when you are married, you’ll want to know these things.” The boy pouted indignantly.

  
    “Maybe I don’t want to marry.”

  
    “That’s not important.” Heke continued, thrusting steadily now. “You are a Bolton, blood of the first men and a future lord. And as a lord it is your duty to marry and give your lady wife heirs.”

  
    “But Domeric-.” Ramsay began, confused.

  
    “Domeric is a weak willed little brat.” Heke sneered, showing off yellow teeth. “He is no lord.”

  
    “But he is a true born Bolton.” Ramsay grumbled. “The ONLY true born heir.” Heke grinned darkly.

  
    “For now.”

* * *

 

    Ramsay’s task was proved more difficult than originally anticipated. In a way he supposed it was his own fault; while there were plenty of books regarding the pleasure of woman and several concerning men Reek was not quite either. This was slightly problematic.

  
When asked, Myranda shared her extensive knowledge on the subject, not bothering to sugar coat anything. Ramsay was grateful for it; he had no patience for niceties.

  
    “Fear is the biggest problem.” She told him. “If a woman is afraid she becomes tight and dry, resulting in more pain. If you want to prevent that you need to make sure she’s properly ready, touch her, lick her until she’s dripping and eager.”

  
    “What about men?” Ramsay asked impatiently.

  
    “That’s a bit more difficult. They don’t make their own fluid to ease the pain, it has to be supplied. And no, blood and spit isn’t good enough. You’ll need proper oil.” Ramsay nodded. That made sense.

  
    “What else?”

  
    “You won’t like it.” Myranda said slowly.

  
    “I don’t give a rat’s ass. Tell me.” She exhaled and explained in graphic detail how men needed to be prepared before they could accept something as large as a cock. She had been right; patience was not one of Ramsay’s strong suits so the prospect was daunting. He did however see the truth in the words.

  
    “Patience.” Myranda stressed. “If you want to please you need to put their pleasure before your own. Don’t be greedy.”

  
    “What about eunuchs?” Ramsay asked, choosing to ignore the insult. “In your experience can they still peak?” She shrugged.

  
    “I don’t see why not.” she said. “I’ve seen men come from being fucked alone, completely untouched. There’s a spot inside where they can feel pleasure, like a woman.”

  
    “And where is it?” Myranda grinned.

  
    “That, m’lord is not something you can find on a map.”

* * *

 

    “Why on earth do you want to know?” His mother asked, pushing a strand of greying hair behind her ear. Ramsay sat across the table from her, hunched down in order to fit in the chair.

  
    _I used to fit so easily._ He thought absentmindedly. _I would curl up in one of these chairs in front of the fire like a cat. And mother…_ He shook the thought away. His mother was absent from nearly all his early memories, he hadn’t realized that she had been off somewhere crying until much later. He heard her at night sometimes, long after they had both gone to bed.

  
    Her cottage was not far away from the Dreadfort and Ramsay still came by when the mood struck him. She had made it clear early on that she didn’t approve of his behavior so the visits usually didn’t last long. More often than not they ended in screaming matches and smashed objects. But today Ramsay was determined. He’d even brought a bundle of slightly wilted flowers as a gesture of goodwill.

  
    “What do you want?” she said suspiciously, accepting the gift. Ramsay gave in quickly and asked her. If anything that shocked her more. She looked at him as though he had grown a second head, which was unusual since she had grown fairly stoic over the years.

  
    “Do you know or not?” Ramsay demanded. The older woman looked at him oddly for a moment.

  
    “The truth?” He nodded yes. His mother smirked, as though deeply amused by the whole situation.

  
    “The center of pleasure isn’t sex.” She said. “The same way sex is not always an expression of love, something I doubt you would understand.” Ramsay scoffed at the idea.

  
    “Love! That’s for rosy young virgins. The stuff of fairytales.” She shook her head, a far-away look in her eyes.

  
    “Wait ‘til you have a babe that brings you constant heartache. You’ll find that you can’t hate them no matter how much you wish you could. Then you will understand.”


	3. Confusion

    Reek woke to the feel of sunlight on his face. That was odd; the only windows in the kennels were high up and far away from his own little cage. Come to think of it, the floor felt unusually soft, not at all like the cold stones he was used to.

    It took him a few moments to remember that he was not in the kennels, he was lying on the floor of Lord Ramsay’s chamber. Well, at least he had been when he had gone to sleep last night. At some point he must have been moved onto the plush, white rug that lay before the fire. He immediately scrambled up into a sitting position, worried he had stained the pretty fur with his filth. Thankfully the rug looked no worse for wear.

    His terror lessened some but Reek still crawled off the rug and onto the stone floor, knowing he had disobeyed the rules. He did not belong on the rug, Master would be so angry. Yet as the minutes passed and no punishments came raining down Reek’s anxiety turned to confusion. Judging from the sunlight pouring in through the window it was either late morning or early afternoon. Why had he been allowed to sleep so late? Come to think of it, where was Lord Ramsay? His large bed was empty, the blankets and furs arranged neatly. A maid must have come in and straightened up while Reek had been asleep. The thin man’s brow furrowed with concern. He had no idea what was going on but he was very sure he didn’t like it.

    “Morning pet!” A loud voice called, causing Reek to jump nearly a foot in the air. Lord Ramsay laughed at that, walking over to a nearby table and placing a steaming tray of food on it. Amazingly, he seemed to be in a smiling mood.

    “You certainly did sleep late.” He mused, his voice still playful. “It’s nearly noon now.”

    “I’m s-sorry Master.” Reek stammered anxiously.

    “Oh no need for that.” Ramsay said, loading a plate with food. “If I had wanted you I would have woken you. You’ve been looking jumpy lately, well more so than usual, and I figured you could use a good long rest.” Reek couldn’t bother to care that his mouth was hanging open is shock, exposing cracked and broken teeth.

    “Close your mouth Reek” Ramsay admonished him.  “That’s very unsettling.” The prisoner automatically obeyed, his jaws clicking together as he closed them.

    “Has something happened?” He asked at last, eyeing the delicious food hungrily.

    “Hm?” Ramsay asked, concentrating on cutting a thick sausage in half. “Nothing out of the ordinary I suspect. Here take it.” He held a heaping plate out to Reek. The prisoner gaped at it as though unsure what to do.

    “Oh go on you silly thing!” Ramsay said, placing the plate down before his pet. “Eat your breakfast, though I suspect it’s more like dinner now.” The food did smell good and Reek could feel drool dripping from his lips onto the floor below. It was too good; it had to be some sort of trick.

    “My l-lord.” He said, voice wavering from fear. “R-reek does not, Reek is not supposed to-.”

    “You have my permission.” The taller man said and what could Reek do? Gratefully, he leaned down and practically inhaled the food. Ramsay chuckled as his pet’s eager response.

    “Do you want to play a game Reek?” he asked suddenly, eyes dark and piercing. Mouth full, Reek could only nod. Thankful it seemed enough for his master.

    “Don’t you want to know how to play silly thing?” he asked.

    “If m-master wishes it.”

    “Here’s how it will go; I ask you a question and if you give me a good answer you get a bit of this.” He plucked a piece of bacon from his own plate, dripping in fat. Even though he had just eaten Reek’s stomach growled.

    “I-if I give a bad one?” He stammered, dreading the answer. Ramsay flashed him a dangerous smile.

    “You won’t give me any bad answers now will you sweetling?”

 


	4. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins. Ramsay is still pretty clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Long one here folks! Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think!

    “N-no!” Reek exclaimed, shaking in terror. “I would n-never m-m-master.”

    “Hush.” The creature quickly obeys.

    “Had you been with a man before this?” Ramsay asked, eyes glinting gleefully.  Reek gulped nervously before whispering. “No m’lord.”

    “Very good Reek!” Ramsay cooed, holding out a small bit of bacon. Reek quickly gobbled it down, licking any traces of grease from the man’s fingers.

    “Did you ever want to?” he asked, gently tugging the hand away, much to Reek’s disappointment. The creature shivered, eyes downcast.

    “Yes.” He was rewarded with another bit of bacon.

    “Did you ever touch yourself thinking about it? When did it start? 14, 15?” Reek whimpered but quickly fell silent when Ramsay gave him a warning look.

    “13.” He said at last. “After bathing with Jon and R-.” he bit his lip not daring to speak the name.

    “Ah ha!” Ramsay said with amusement. “Which on did you think about fucking? Maybe both. Or did you imagine them fucking you?” Reek’s pale face flushed at the memory but he knew better than to keep his mouth shut.

    “Jon at first.” He rasped. “He had a pretty mouth. Like a girl’s.” Ramsay’s own full lips turned up ever so slightly at the confession. Reek didn’t seem to notice.

    “What else?” he asked and his tone was rough and slightly dangerous.

    “M’lord please-.”

    “What else Reek?” Ramsay pressed. “What did you think of him doing to you?” Reek fidgeted nervously, still not meeting his master’s eyes.

    “Kissing me.” he whispered. “All over me, my face, my neck. I thought about him on his knees sucking my c-.” He broke off sobbing then, his thin shoulders shaking. Ah, Ramsay thought, that would explain why his pet was so reluctant to speak of it. Most days Reek couldn’t even look at the gash between his legs without crying. Reliving a fantasy must be torture.

    Ramsay frowned at the thought. It wasn’t his intention to hurt his toy, not right now. Something like pity curled up inside him.

 _You’ll never please him in that state._ He heard his father’s voice say. _Look at him; he’s terrified. You were supposed to make him comfortable not work him into a frenzy._

    “Reek.” Ramsay said. Unfortunately his tone of voice only served to make his pet more hysterical. Sighing in annoyance he reached down and hoisted the crying man into his lap, cooing to his softly and running a hand through the brittle hair. When all else failed this treatment usually calmed Reek down some.

    “Shush pet its finished.” The taller man whispered soothingly. “You did very well. You were a good dog. Just relax Reek, you’re alright.” After a time the sobs quieted and eventually stopped altogether. Whimpering softly, Reek cuddled into his master’s embrace.

    “That was cruel of me.” Ramsay continued. “I did not mean to frighten you little one.” The smaller man hummed sleepily, nuzzling closer still.

    “You really are a pretty little thing in a way.” Reek gave his master a skeptical look. “Really.” Ramsay insisted. “You’re delicate like a bird. Like my own little sparrow with a broken wing.” The words, though true, sounded awkward in his mind. He was aware that many men lured women into their bed with compliments and gentle words and he assumed it would be much the same in this case. Still, he felt he was doing a rather poor job of it. Reek however was staring up at him in awe, knowing that he spoke in truth.

    “Thank you master.” He said softly. “But m’lord is too kind. I am ugly. Freak, rhymes with Reek.”

    “To others perhaps.” Ramsay insisted. “But not to me.” Reek remained silent for a minute before hesitantly piping up.

    “W-what about me do you find pretty?” he asked, still sounding doubtful.

    “Tell you what,” The larger man said, a smile creeping into his voice. “I’ll tell you if you tell me something of mine you find pleasing. Be truthful now.” Reek gulped but nodded.

    “Y-your hands m’lord.” he said at last. Ramsay blinked, taken aback.

    “Really now?” he asked. It struck him as odd that Reek would think of the hands that so often brought him pain. Reek nodded once more.

    “I l-like it when you do that.” he admitted shyly, nudging his head into Ramsay’s hand. He had kept stroking the prisoner’s hair without being aware of it.

    “Interesting.” The dark haired man mused, making sure to give his pet’s head a few especially tender strokes. “Your eyes I think. You have such pretty, big eyes.” Said eyes glanced up at him and he could swear he saw affection in them.

    “Your arms.” Reek said, feeling a bit bolder now. “Strong.” A grin began to grow on Ramsay’s face at the notion.

    “Your collarbones.” He countered, ghosting over the pale flesh, peppered here and there with bruises of every color.

    “Your chest.” Reek said a hint of a tremor in his voice. He hesitantly reached out and lay a mangled hand against the rich fabric of his lord’s tunic. Ramsay felt a breath catch in his throat though he did his best to cover it.

    “The way you blush.” He said, his voice noticeably lower now. He gently tilted his pet’s head up so they could see eye to eye. Reek obliged him for a moment but Ramsay saw his eyes flicker down slightly. His pet’s breathing had become a bit heavier and Ramsay could feel him shaking under his touch. A pale tongue darted out to wet cracked lips.

    “Your mou-.” He began before another pair of lips covered his own. For a brief moment Ramsay hesitated, waiting for his pet to stiffen or whimper against him. Instead the hand resting on his chest tugged ever so slightly at his tunic, pulling him closer and Reek’s eyes fluttered closed. Ramsay was sure his pet could feel him grinning into the kiss.

 


	5. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short so sorry. I'll try to crank out another update soon.

    He understood now. The sting of broken teeth on flesh, those dry, eager lips. He could feel the thundering of horses hooves in his chest, and a far of whispering in his ear. It was far less like a battle cry and more like a prayer. Suddenly all the whirling, ragged, thoughts clicked into place. So when Reek, panting, fell to his knees before him Ramsay was able to reach through the red haze in his brain and say “No.”  
    Reek looked up at him in confusion.  
    “M’lord did Reek do something bad?” The poor thing was shivering with fear and just a small hint of something else.  
    “No Reek.” Ramsay reassured him, pulling the frail thing once again into his lap. “You did everything right. Master is proud of his little pet.” Reek hummed happily at the praise but still looked confused.  
    “Then why-?”  
    “Later pet.” Ramsay reassured him. “You still look very peaked, I believe we should go easy on you for a bit. I want to see a little color back in your face.” That was true, recently     Reeks face had faded and blanched to a color like brittle old bones. Ramsay was nearly certain that wasn’t healthy.  
    Reek was squirming a bit now, although he was trying very hard to hide it. It was amusing really, hadn’t he learned by now to not hide things from his master?  
    “What is it Reek?” Ramsay asked, not unkindly. “Are ants biting at you?” The smaller man instantly stilled, looking like a small boy caught with a pastry.  
    “No master. I just feel...funny.” A white, shark-like grin spread across Ramsay’s face.  
    “Funny here?” he asked, ghosting his fingertips over the front of Reek’s trousers. The reaction was instantaneous. A high pitched whine escaped the creature’s mouth and he instinctively bucked his hips into the touch. Although he longed to do otherwise, Ramsay withdrew his hand, making Reek whimper.  
    “Shhh pet.” He whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Reek’s back. “You’re so weak little thing. I’m afraid I’ve tired you out.” Reek whined in protest but his eyes were indeed drifting shut. In one quick movement Ramsay lifted his pet up and dropped him down on the large bed.  
    “Rest now.” He said briskly. “I have some matters to attend to but I’ll be back soon enough.”


	6. To Hell With Patience

    He didn’t fuck him that day although he wanted to terribly. He didn’t so much as touch that horrible/beautiful empty place, not even when the creature pressed up against him hesitantly the next morning. Ramsay merely shook his head and pushed Reek away. The pained look in Reek’s eyes was almost too much to bear but Ramsay clenched his fists and resisted. Myranda’s word echoed in his head, “Be patient.”

    Staying in such close quarters with his pet was too much so Ramsay spent the day looking for distractions, hunting, riding, even reading. Roose came across his son one afternoon hunched over with his nose in a book oblivious to all around him. A pair of small spectacles sat perched on the bridge of his nose, glistening slightly in the fading light. The corner of Roose’s mouth twitched at the image. The boy had always had trouble with reading, though he could shoot at a distant target easily he struggled to make sense of the words close to him. Despite this, he had refused to wear the eye-glasses Roose gave him, though he sorely needed them. That he wore them now was nothing short of a miracle.

    “He may be a scholar yet.” Roose mused, leaving his youngest son to his books.

    It had been three days since that first encounter when Ramsay returned to his rooms, neck stiff from bending over books all day and wanting nothing more than a strong drink and a good fuck. He was not expecting to see his Reek sprawled on the bed where he left him, eyes screwed tightly shut and a hand busy between his skinny legs. For a moment Ramsay could only stare in confusion before he loudly slammed the door shut to announce his presence. With a yelp Reek’s eyes flew open and he tried to scramble into a sitting position, falling off the bed in his haste. Ramsay winced at the loud whack of bone hitting the floor and made his way over to where his pet lay.

    “Reek,” he said patiently. “What on earth were you just doing?”

    “N-nothing!” Reek said too quickly, his face red with embarrassment.

    “Reek…” Ramsay warned.

    “I was...touching myself my lord.” Reek did not meet his eyes.

    “And why pray tell were you doing that?” Two big blue eyes looked up at him wet with tears.

    “Have I done something wrong?” He asked voice quavering. Ramsay blinked at him.

    “Wrong, Reek?”

    “I can be good!” The thin man said quickly. “A good dog. I know I am very slow and stupid I-I do not always understand things. Please my lord,” the tears really did fall now in great torrents.

    “What is it?” Ramsay asked, completely taken aback by this reaction. “For gods’ sake Reek what is the matter?”

    “Do you not w-want me anymore my lord?” Reek finally asked, his thin body shaking with his sobs. The question was so unexpected that Ramsay couldn’t think of a response for a few seconds. This was not how this was supposed to go at all. Patience Myranda had said. Well to hell with her patience and to hell with her too. He should have known better than to ask her in the first place.

    “Why would you think a silly thing like that?” Ramsay asked, pulling the trembling creature flush against his chest.

    “Y-you haven’t wanted to touch me.” Reek said miserably. “Not once. You’ve always been gone. I thought that you grew b-bored of me.”

    “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.” Ramsay scoffed. “It amazes me the silly thoughts you get in your head sometimes pet. Look, you’ve gone and made yourself upset over nothing.” Reek’s cries had slowed to soft hiccuping sobs and he curled closer into Ramsay’s embrace.

    “Does your little brain just leak out your ears sometimes?” The larger man continued, tugging at his pets ear playfully. Reek giggled, nuzzling closer still.

    “Leak. Rhymes with Reek.” A smile grew on Ramsay’s face and he rubbed soothing circles onto his pets back.

    “That’s good Reek.” he said gently. “Hush puppy, its alright.” When Reeks crying stopped completely Ramsay dared to move his hands a bit lower, stroking over protruding ribs and jagged collar bones. Reek whimpered at the movement, arching up into it.

    “If you could see yourself,” Ramsay murmured, ghosting a thumb over Reek one remaining nipple. “You would understand how silly the thought of me ever tiring of you is.” The creature responded by tentatively reaching out to cup his master’s cheek, eyes pleading silently for what he couldn’t say out loud. Understanding the request, Ramsay bent and pressed a kiss to his pet’s eager mouth. He kissed down that delicate neck, over bruises and scars. He tongued at that pebbled nipple teasingly, making Reek cry out at the sensation.

    “Please.” The creature begged, his hips canting upwards, desperate for friction. “Pleasepleaseplease!”

    “Shhh patience pet.” Ramsay said with a grin, taking that little nub into his mouth and suckling at it hungrily. That was enough to tear a howl from Reek’s throat.

    To hell with patience, Ramsay decided as he quickly wet his fingers in his mouth and brought them down to the scar between his creature’s legs. He did not pause when Reek inhaled sharply and grasped his forearms tightly between his bony fingers. His fingers danced along the raised scars, rubbing over the more sensitive parts until the area was good and slick. There would be time to explore later, for now he settled for fast and rough, intent on getting his pet to come.

    “Just like that.” he whispered as Reek bucked up against him whining all the while. “So good for me, so beautiful. Doesn’t that feel good Reek? Don’t you like it when I touch you like this?” Reek nodded frantically, breathing a bit rapidly now.

    “My lord please I don’t know if-.” He was silenced with a kiss while Ramsay’s hands moved ever quicker between them.

    “You can.” He assured him. “It’s like falling, you remember. Just letting go. It’s alright.” Reek shook his head, clearly doubtful but his breathing sped up and his grip tightened on Ramsay’s arms.

    “Come on, come on.” Ramsay muttered to himself, rubbing harder at the puckered scars while his free hand snaked up to roll a nipple between his fingers. All of a sudden Reek’s eyes snapped open and he rocked upwards with a cry of “Oh oh oh!” Ramsay could feel his pet’s muscles contract rapidly beneath his fingers and a rush of pride filled him. He was so full of it, of this warm, electric feeling, and Reek was moaning so prettily beneath him, that before he knew what was happening his vision went white as he came untouched.

**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
